Thanks for Christmas
"Thanks for Christmas" is a song by XTC under the pseudonym "The Three Wise Men." It was released as a Christmas single, backed with "Countdown to Christmas Party Time." It later appeared on the 1990 odds-and-ends compilation Rag and Bone Buffet. Quotes Virgin Records Press Release: ''Three Wise Men turn up on Virgin, not Mary, but Records ''“On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree ... ” ''Yes, Virgin enters into the festive spirit with this seasonal offering, ‘Thanks for Christmas’ by The Three Wise Men. The song was penned by well-known writing team Kaspar/Melchior/Balthazar, the Far East's answer to Holland/Dozier/Holland. Production was by The Three Wise Men and the Good Lord himself. (released Nov 21st Virgin VS642) ''Not surprisingly, the release hits the decks shrouded in mystery, intrigue and much speculation. The ‘What's On In Bethlehem’-style sleeve may well proclaim ‘The Three Wise Men’, but this non-de-plume cunningly conceals the identity of one of Virgin's top pop groups! Not that we're telling you which band. Could it be Culture Club, Human League, Heaven 17, China Crisis or even Slapp Happy? Over to you! Just good clean Virgin fun to keep you guessing right into the New Year. It's certainly countdown to Christmas party time. Cheers! ''November 10th 1983 [[Andy Partridge|Andy]: “I have a soft spot for Christmas songs. For this I wanted the female staff at the Virgin Records office to sing it and we'd put it out under the name ‘The Virgin Marys’ but they thought it would be sacrilegious, so the band did it under the name ‘The Three Wise Men’.” Lyrics ''Thanks for Christmas ''Thank you for the love and happiness that's snowing down, all around ''Thanks for Christmas ''Thank you for the winter friendliness that's snowing down, all around the world ''It's nearer, children's eyes shine clearer now ''As they decorate the trees, all across the seven seas ''It's nearer, yule log fires burn clearer now ''In the winter's frosty air, sing with us and we can share our ''Thanks for Christmas ''Thank you for the love and happiness that's snowing down, all around ''Thanks for Christmas ''Thank you for the winter friendliness that's snowing down, all around the world ''It's dawning, Santa's reindeer yawning now ''All their festive work is done, filling houses up with fun ''It's dawning, here is Christmas morning now ''Greatest day of all the year, listen out and you will hear our ''Thanks for Christmas ''It's such a shame it's only one day every year ''Three hundred and sixty-four days full of doubts and fear ''You've been saving your love up, let it out, 'cos Christmas is here ''Thanks for Christmas ''Thank you for the love and happiness that's snowing down, all around ''Thanks for Christmas ''Thank you for the winter friendliness that's snowing down, all around the world ''Thanks for Christmas Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge Category:Songs by Colin Moulding Category:Songs by others Category:Songs about holidays Category:Non-album singles